


Mon ange

by Sapiens_Trot



Series: Ангелы и последствия [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Univerce, Angst, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он придет снова. Мальчишка просто не в силах будет сопротивляться искушению вновь испытать это обжигающее удовольствие...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Сиськи… Он шел за ними уже добрую сотню метров, будучи просто не в силах бросить преследование. Сзади девчонка тоже была ничего, но Франциск не видел перед собой ничего, что могло бы быть прекраснее пары грудей, соблазнительно манящих уткнуться носом в глубокую ложбинку между ними и попасть сразу в рай.  
Он настолько увлекся сладкими мечтами об этих греховных полушариях, что даже не заметил, куда завела его неизвестная девушка, и очнулся от своих грез лишь тогда, когда чей-то голос гаркнул просто в ухо:

\- Покайся, сын мой!

Мужчина шарахнулся от этого громогласно ужасного призыва, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, за что он должен покаяться. Не то, чтобы он вел жизнь праведника, скорее, даже наоборот, но до сих пор он как-то не чувствовал в себе такой потребности.

\- Покайся и ты будешь принят в Царствие Его!

Он пока не собирался умирать! Франциск хотел было возмутиться, но своевременно обнаружил две вещи – он был возле церкви, а неведомая девушка с лучшими в мире сиськами уже скрылась в неизвестном направлении, пока Бонфуа пытался осознать свое местонахождение в мире.

Навалилась депрессия. Скорее всего, он больше никогда в жизни не встретит столь чудесную девушку – так зачем жить? Мужчина повесил нос и собрался уже пойти домой, когда священник, что так не вовремя оторвал его от мечтаний, участливо не заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Вам плохо?

\- Скорее морально, чем физически, - смутно, частью сознания, француз осознавал, что говорить со священником о сиськах скорее всего может быть истолковано как акт издевательства.

\- Тогда зайдите внутрь, сын мой и расскажите о своих бедах Господу, - добрые глаза священника не оставляли даже места о сомнениях. Может, и правда, зайти, покаяться и получить очищение? Правда, рассказывать обо всех грехах придется долго, но может же он попробовать?

Внутри было ярко и душно – свет тысячи свечей мягко озарял это огромное помещение. Настолько большое, что Франц даже удивился – как это он прошел мимо и не заметил? На скамейках, двумя рядами идущими от входа, сидело всего несколько человек, священник уже заканчивал читать проповедь. Чувствуя непривычную робость, мужчина прошел немного вперед, тихо присаживаясь на скамью. От тихой органной музыки, сопровождающей речь священника, теплело на душе, он словно вернулся в детство, когда мать водила его в церковь. Сладковатый запах ладана, тусклые блики на стекле икон – все это умиротворяло, и в самом деле призывая к смиренному покаянию.

Священник закончил, и хор затянул «Ave, Maria!». Вот тогда Франц и увидел его. Среди множества молодых парней и мужчин, стоял он. Светловолосый ангел, что вдохновенно пел, а глаза его за тонкими стеклами очков светились обожанием и чистотой, он и сам словно светился, радуясь возможности спеть здесь сегодня, для потерявшихся людей, что пришли сегодня в церковь.

Покаяние? Только после того, как он получит этого ангела!

Мальчишке на вид было лет шестнадцать, не больше. Может, он был и старше, просто слишком хрупко и невинно выглядел. Бонфуа тихо вздохнул, чувствуя, как брюки потихоньку становятся ему тесными. Сжать мальчишку в объятиях, зацеловать до одури – просто чтобы посмотреть в его растерянные, немного испуганные глаза. Без очков его взгляд станет более беззащитным, а светлая кожа наверняка просто восхитительна на вкус! Чудесные сиськи были с легкостью забыты – сейчас перед ним стояла задача посложнее, но и награда в конце была несоизмеримо больше!

Мой, только мой! Сознание привычно перестраивалось на некий режим «охотника», когда Франциск во что бы то ни стало собирался соблазнить очередную жертву. Он хотел этого чистого и невинного мальчика, хотел увидеть, как тот будет извиваться от наслаждения под ним, хотел услышать стоны и робкие мольбы о продолжении…

Мальчишка на секунду встретился глазами с мужчиной и, покраснев, немного сбился с пения гимна, впрочем, тут же быстро исправившись. Но в сторону светловолосого незнакомца старался больше не смотреть – слишком странный был взгляд у этого мужчины, словно он голоден и сидит перед столом, полным вкуснейших яств. 

Отвел глаза? Франциск широко улыбнулся, разглядев на щеках мальчишки нежнейший румянец – словно невинное создание могло прочитать его мысли. Мысль неожиданно позабавила его, поэтому, дождавшись, пока мальчишка вновь не бросит на него взгляд украдкой, Франц медленно, с улыбкой послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Вот теперь малыш точно не станет смотреть в его сторону – у него, кажется, даже уши покраснели от негодования!

Но как же он пел… Ангелы в раю должны были заслушиваться этим мальчиком и ронять кровавые слезы от зависти. Тонкий дрожащий вскрик, когда Бонфуа войдет в него – будет ли это так, как он представил себе? Красивое личико, залитое слезами и искаженное удовольствием упорно маячило перед глазами, мешая составить план по совращению – потому что насилия Бонфуа не любил и считал недостойным прибегать к столь грубому методу. Разве что немножко – просто чтобы придать небольшой оттенок изысканной боли в чистое удовольствие.

Хор закончил свое пение и все работники церкви занялись своими таинственными делами. Мальчишку француз потерял из вида и уже совсем было разочаровался в жизни, но потом вновь заметил светлую макушку возле степенного священника. Мальчик с восторженным видом слушал его рассуждения о праведной жизни и Боге, его глаза сияли таким мягким светом, словно это и было пределом его мечтаний. Франциск тихо подошел поближе, словно тоже слушая и, как только священника отвлекла на себя какая-то бабулька – не иначе, фанатка, - тихо сказал своему ангелу:

\- Привет.

Увидеть испуг в этих невинных глазах было просто экстазом. Давно Бонфуа не попадался настолько неиспорченный объект, и тем интереснее было заставить самого шагнуть в бездну, из которой нет выхода.

Мальчишка смутился и, покраснев, мигом убежал. Ну что за глупые кошки-мышки? Бонфуа уныло поплелся к исповедальне, все же подумав, что вероятно, это его судьба. Четыре кабинки, даже с защелками – чтобы никто не ворвался в ответственный момент обнажения души, были пусты в данный момент. Франциск замер в тени у крайней кабинки, меланхолично раздумывая – придет ли священник еще или уже нет, стоит ли идти домой или еще поискать ангела, когда этот самый ангел в эту самую секунду чуть не влетел в Бонфуа, охнув от неожиданности.

\- Простите меня, пожалуйста, - искренне извинился мальчик, когда первый шок прошел, - Я не видел вас…

На ангеле были простые черные брючки и застегнутая черная же толстовка – видимо мальчишка возвращался домой после службы. Короткий взгляд глаза в глаза – и парнишка немедленно разворачивается, готовый драпать. Бонфуа мгновенно реагирует, обхватывает ангела за поперек и тащит его в ближайшую кабинку, второй рукой затыкая ему рот. Мальчишка даже не сопротивляется – он просто ошалел от страха, не понимая, что происходит. А когда понял – было уже слишком поздно.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо… - Франциск вовремя заткнул ему рот, пока тот не наделал шума. В его планы не входило насилие, но, похоже, что без него не обойтись. Рвануть вниз молнию толстовки и содрать ее, путая рукава и блокируя руки мальчишке. Тот лишь слабо подергивался, глядя расширенными от страха глазами и явно не веря, что такое творят с ним да еще в таком месте!

\- Будешь шуметь – я сделаю что-то ужасное, понял? – Бонфуа задирает тонкую белую майку и с наслаждением трогает тонкую нежную кожу на боках мальчишки. Тот кивает, и француз убирает ладонь от мягких губ. 

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Мэтью… Простите, но… - мальчишку всего трясет, когда Франциск прижимается к нему, запрещая говорить – рядом с кабинкой кто-то торопливо проходит, спеша домой из церкви.

\- Я не… - Франц вновь обрывает парнишку, пробуя на вкус кожу на шее. Тонкая и такая сладкая – бешеный пульс под ней красноречиво говорит, что мальчику страшно, но мужчина не намерен останавливаться. Загрубевшая ладонь легко проходит по бокам, считая ребра – Мэтью слишком худой для своего возраста, кстати…

\- А лет тебе сколько?

\- Шестнадцать. Прошу вас…

\- Тшшш… - Франциск прикладывает палец к пухлым губкам, которые так и хочется смять в поцелуе, - Я не сделаю ничего плохого тебе, обещаю. Ты мне веришь?

\- Нет, - у мальчика неожиданно твердый взгляд, но Бонфуа все равно не намерен останавливаться. Лизнуть покрасневшее ушко, нашептывая в него непристойности – Мэтью очаровательно отворачивается, еле сдерживая дрожь негодования. Задрать майку повыше и вовремя снова зажать негодному мальчишке рот – тот явно решил заорать, но слишком поздно уже. Восхитительно маленькие розовые соски чуть сжимаются от прохлады, и Франциск ловит слабый стон ладонью, когда он чуть прихватывает их зубами по очереди. Ласкать их языком, легко удерживая сопротивляющееся мальчишеское тело. И как же приятно расцвечивать эту бледную кожу яркими следами поцелуев и засосов!

Мужчина отрывается от желанного тела лишь тогда, когда чувствует на своей руке слезы. Мэтти плачет, не скрываясь, шмыгая носом и старательно отводя взгляд. И в этот момент он выглядит настолько милым, что его хочется сжать в объятиях и никуда никогда не отпускать, что мужчина немедленно и делает. Мальчик придушенно пищит и пытается вырваться, а потом от бессилия затихает, всхлипывая.

\- Не бойся, - француз ласково улыбается мальчику, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине. - Я не сделаю ничего плохого.

Мэтью лишь мотает головой, не веря, но все равно прижимается к мужчине – он теплый, а его всего трясет после пережитого. Но, может быть, мужчина передумал делать с ним что-то страшное? Уильямс не дурак и прекрасно понимает, что с ним собрались сделать – и ему не хочется этого. Это неправильно и грязно, они же оба мужчины!

Ласковые руки осторожно стягивают с него очки.

\- Ты уже делал что-то подобное?

Без очков вновь резко появляется паника, но Франц пока не делает ничего такого – просто поглаживает Мэтти по спине, наслаждаясь его растерянным взглядом.

\- Н-нет…Пожалуйста, не надо, отпустите меня…

\- Тшшш. А думал о ком-то? Мальчик, девочка?

Мэтью безумно стыдно от этого вопроса и он немедленно краснеет, опуская глаза. Но мужчина не отпускает его, спокойно поглаживая и дожидаясь ответа.

\- Девочка, соседка, - наконец еле слышно говорит Мэтт. Он не должен был так о ней думать! Но она такая красивая и спокойная – он представлял иногда, как они гуляли бы, а может даже, поцеловались бы когда-то… Дальше он старался не думать – священник говорил, что это грешно. Но иногда к нему приходили стыдные сны – и вот, видимо, пришла расплата.

Франциск улыбается, наблюдая за ангелом в полумраке. Такой невинный еще мальчик. Он слегка наклоняется, целуя розовую от смущения щеку, потом, не удержавшись, проходится по ней языком, слизывая соленый вкус.

\- Я просто хочу сделать тебе приятно, малыш.

Одно слитное движение – и мужчина опускается на колени перед остолбеневшим мальчиком, расстегивая его брюки. Мэтти снова дергается, но теперь уже страшно кричать – неизвестно, что будет, если его обнаружат в такой ситуации! Святой отец страшно расстроится и скажет, что Мэтью страшный грешник… Мальчик всхлипывает, не в силах сдержать слезы и тут же хватает воздух – потому что неизвестный мужчина касается его ртом там.

\- Нет! – тонкий вскрик тонет в слабом стоне, когда мальчишка прислоняется к стене, не в силах удержаться на дрожащих ногах.

Бонфуа довольно улыбается – мальчишка точно еще девственник – одно легкое касание, а член уже заинтересовался. Но как же приятно доставлять ему удовольствие… Длинным влажным движением пройтись по гладкой головке, пощекотать кончиком языка уздечку и тут же расслабить горло, впуская член почти до основания. Мэтти давится стонами, весь алый от смущения, он вздрагивает от каждого откровенного касания и конечно же, кончает очень быстро. Мужчина усмехается, быстро облизываясь, чтобы не испачкаться и, придерживая мальчика, помогает ему одеться. Мэтти старается не смотреть в его сторону. Но Франциск знает – падение этого невинного ангела уже началось и теперь его не остановить.

Он быстро царапает на небольшом клочке бумаги, выуженном из кармана, адрес и сует его мальчишке:

\- Если захочешь отблагодарить, приходи, - и на прощание целует его в порозовевшее ушко.

Возвращается Бонфуа домой в отличном настроении. Мэтти придет, это точно, он бы поспорил на все, что у него есть. Мальчик испробовал новые ощущения, слишком сильные, чтобы забыть их и жажда, только появившаяся у него, будет подстегивать его вновь испробовать их.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночь проходит отлично – вся в жарких мечтах о милом мальчике Мэтью. Сейчас возле Франциска никого нет, но он ничуть не жалеет об этом – слишком уж хороши воспоминания об ангеле. Но, в то же время его слегка беспокоит мысль – а что, если Мэтти обратится в полицию? Ему будет безумно стыдно, но доказательств ведь нет никаких – он же не трахнул мальчишку, хотя и нанес необратимый вред его психике. Так что, скорее всего, все обойдется.

Но даже Бонфуа никак не думал, что малыш придет так рано – мужчина едва успел поставить чайник на кофе и вот уже в дверь звонят. Франц одергивает на себе футболку и открывает дверь. За ней – Мэтти. Безумно решительно настроенный, даже немного воинственный, он не дает Франциску и слова сказать, тут же выпаливая:

\- Я пришел сказать, что то, что вы делали вчера – плохо!

Малышу нужно оправдание? Хорошо, пусть будет, но Франц с сожалением видит легкую тень у того под глазами – Мэтью явно думал всю ночь, пытаясь найти верное решение. Разум подсказывает одно, но тело диктует свои правила. И в итоге мальчишка пришел высказать ему свое порицание. Ну не смешно ли?

Мэтью чуть испуганно вскрикивает, когда его втаскивают в квартиру, даже не озаботившись спросить его мнение, и тут же испуганно сжимается – наверняка парнишка думал, что он в безопасности и сможет без проблем сбежать. Зря.

\- Я могу и лучше, - пальцы Франциска уже грубовато проходят по промежности Мэтью, даже не пытаясь ласкать – сегодня он намерен взять реванш.

\- Нет! – малыш в отчаянии смотрит на запертую дверь и вдруг начинает дергаться и кричать. Он так мило боится, что просто даже нет ни единой мысли о том, чтобы отпустить его.

\- Тебе понравилось ведь вчера?

Мэтью отводит глаза и краснеет. Он даже себе не может признаться, что ему настолько понравилось, что он пришел сюда, просто смутно надеясь… Надеясь непонятно на что.

Франциск понимающе улыбается и отходит от своего ангела – иллюзия свободы поможет малышу выбрать.

\- Ты можешь уйти. Но тогда не возвращайся.

Уильямс в отчаянии смотрит на дверь, потом переводит взгляд на мужчину. Он ничего не знает о нем, даже имени, вполне может даже быть, что это плохой человек, но… Но он не может забыть то сумасшедшее удовольствие, что испытал вчера!

\- Я… - голос его звучит жалко и очень тихо, он сам не верит в то, что сейчас собирается сказать. - Я тогда пойду, наверное…

Франциск прислоняется к дверному косяку, демонстрируя полное согласие с его словами, и скрещивает руки на груди.

Мэтью поворачивается к двери. Он даже не верит этому человеку, что так нагло и бесцеремонно сотворил вчера с ним такие ужасные вещи. Чудесные. Незабываемые. В конце – концов…

\- Можно мне чаю? – он со вздохом опять поворачивается к Франциску. В конце – концов он пожалеет об этом, как пожалел бы даже, если ушел. Но сейчас он хотя бы будет знать, о чем сожалеть.

Бонфуа улыбается и, шагнув вперед, легко касается его губ поцелуем. Ангел уже попал на крючок и теперь его дело – сделать мальчика счастливым. Падение вниз всегда очень приятно, если проводить его таким способом.

 

Чай Мэтью пьет с осторожностью, хотя Франциск и не добавил туда ничего лишнего – вода, чайные листья и сахар. Много сахара. У малыша будут сладкие губы, чуть липковатые и уже одна эта мысль безумно нравится Бонфуа. Уильямс коротко выдыхает после каждого глотка, как ребенок и прячет глаза в чашке, стараясь не смотреть на мужчину, сидящего напротив. Он остался, не ушел. Как такое может быть? Он ведь просто собирался высказать свое мнение по произошедшему вчера и уйти, всю ночь ведь собирался с силами, придумывал аргументы и вот – всего после одного прикосновения он остался. Прав был святой отец, когда рассказывал о грешной плоти и соблазнах дьявола. Мэтти и хотел бы уйти, но при одном взгляде на светловолосого мужчину темнеет в глазах и колени начинают дрожать – вчера ему ведь не было плохо, правда? 

Француз тихо посмеивается – на лице малыша очень явственно проступает то смущение, то сомнение. Он останется.

\- Меня зовут Франциск.

\- А? – Мэтти поднимает свои большие голубые глаза, явно заблудившись в своих мыслях. - А зачем?..

\- Мне нравится, когда в удовольствии кричат мое имя, - без стеснения поясняет мужчина и наслаждается ярким румянцем, вспыхнувшим на щеках у мальчишки. Пожалуй, пора начинать.

Он отставляет чашку и легко поднимается со своего места. Кухня небольшая – всего два шага и вот уже он возле Мэтью. Тот краснеет еще больше и прячет глаза. Франциск с практически садистским удовольствием заставляет его поднять лицо, всматриваясь в невинные глаза. Прощай, ангел…

Легкий поцелуй, пока только прикосновение, ничего больше, заставляет Мэтти, всхлипнув, вцепиться покрепче в чашку. Бонфуа с нажимом проходится языком по губам – действительно сладкие – заставляя разомкнуть их, нежно лаская рот мальчика в поцелуе. Чашка в руках Мэтти опасно вздрагивает и остаток чая немедленно проливается на джинсы мальчика, который, вскрикивая, отстраняется от Франца и, конечно же, роняет чашку себе на колени, тут же вскакивая от неожиданной боли. Чай уже и не горячий, но Франциск немедленно пользуется ситуацией, начиная деятельно раздевать Мэтта. Тот слабо сопротивляется, скорее, просто не понимая, что происходит – слишком много событий за последние пару минут, но послушно поднимает ноги, позволяя мужчине стащить с себя джинсы.

Франциск улыбается. Мэтти выглядит куда моложе своего возраста, особенно когда вот так – в рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы и трусах, сидит на чужой кухне. Он наклоняется и осторожно прикасается губами к порозовевшей коже на бедре мальчика, успокаивая. Мягкий язык ласкает раздраженную кожу, вызывая новые, совершенно странные ощущения и Уильмс, заливаясь краской, прикрывает ладошками пах.

Как мило. Будто он там еще чего-то не видел. Бонфуа с улыбкой подхватывает ангела на руки и несет прямиком в спальню. Романтические жесты никогда не бывают лишними, это он запомнил давно. Мэтью смущается и пытается слезть, но нести его совершенно не тяжело и даже приятно – своя ноша не тянет, как говорят.

Франц легко опускает мальчика на широкую кровать, которую утром даже не удосужился застелить и тот сразу же суетится, пытаясь прикрыться, не выдать свой стояк. Мужчина не против, он просто ныряет под одеяло и стаскивает с узких бедер белье. Под толстым одеялом жарко, просто блаженство – Мэтти звонко вскрикивает, когда полувозбужденного члена касается сначала ладонь, а потом и губы. В конце – концов, он сам этого хотел, разве не так?

Влажный язык мягко очерчивает головку, и Уильямс давится стоном, вскидывая бедра в безмолвной мольбе – еще! Франциск улыбается и берется за дело всерьез, но Мэтти хватает всего несколько движений и он со звонким вскриком кончает.

Мужчина выныривает из-под одеяла, довольно улыбаясь. Мальчик совершенно разморен оргазмом и не сопротивляется, когда его раздевают теперь уже полностью. Рубашка летит в сторону, а за ней одежда Франциска. Негромко слышен щелчок открываемого тюбика смазки – мужчина всерьез подозревает, что им не хватит этого небольшого количества на все то, что он намерен сделать с ангелом. Мэтти протестующее дергается, когда в него входит палец, а почти сразу за ним и второй, растирая скользкую смазку изнутри, раздвигая протестующие стенки входа.

\- Что?...

\- Тшшш. Ты уже два раза получил удовольствие. Мне тоже причитается.

Мэтью кусает губы – ему не слишком нравится ощущение, но что он может поделать? Франциск прав, да и он сам остался по своему желанию, поэтому мальчик лишь вздрагивает от особенно глубоких движений внутри. Бонфуа не спешит, стараясь получше растянуть и смазать Мэтью, хотя ему уже нестерпимо хочется войти внутрь в это тесное тело.

Когда Франциск наклоняется над ним, широко разводя ему ноги, Мэтти закрывает глаза. Это больно, очень больно и мальчик всхлипывает, беспомощно цепляясь за широкие плечи мужчины, который не прекращает своего неуклонного движения. Внутри ангела просто неимоверно хорошо – до белых вспышек перед глазами и вставших дыбом на затылке волос. Тесно, горячо. Мальчишка под ним дергается, пытаясь избежать неприятных ощущений и, кажется, плачет. Но Франциску уже все равно.

Немного поменять угол, вот так, улыбнуться просто в изумленно-счастливые глаза Мэтти и уже не останавливаться.

Уильямс попросту захлебнулся стоном после первого же пробного движения – удовольствие вспышками отдавалось во всем теле, значительно притупляя боль и дискомфорт, стекаясь струйками просто в пах и от каждого движения Франциска становилось только лучше.

Мальчишка уже не стеснялся стонать и даже неумело подавался навстречу, вскидывая бедра так, чтобы принять его полностью и отчаянно сжимаясь, просто снося крышу таким нехитрым методом. Франциск самодовольно улыбнулся и, прижав к себе Мэтти, перевернулся на спину, усаживая мальчика верхом. Вперед, mon ange, стремись скорее к своему падению, получи от него удовольствие и низвергнись вниз, теряя по дороге осколки разбитых крыльев – это твоя судьба.

Они проводят вместе еще два дня и две ночи – Франциск попросту не отпускает Мэтти, потерявшего ощущение времени, домой. Он хочет обладать этим мальчиком, хочет полностью изменить его, присвоить себе – и поэтому берет тогда, когда хочет. К исходу первого дня Мэтью, уже полностью ошалевший от обилия новых ощущений, даже не сопротивляется, послушно исполняя все фантазии Бонфуа.

Связать? Пожалуйста. И вот уже Мэтти с грубо заломленными назад руками, плотно завязанными галстуком, неумело сосет, пытаясь подражать старшему любовнику.

Переодевание? Мэтью, одетый в женскую одежду, неизвестно с какой радости обнаружившуюся в шкафу француза, неумело красится и тут же задирает юбку, охая, когда в него проникает желанный член.

За два дня мальчишка стал рабом своего тела, удовольствий, что доставляет оно ему. И Франциск абсолютно не врал, когда говорил в мутные от недавно пережитого удовольствия глаза «Люблю!». В конце – концов, он любил Мэтти эти два дня. Но на утро третьего, с уставшим удовлетворением созерцая тонкое мальчишеское тело, сонно раскинувшееся рядом, он понял, что это ощущение прошло. Уильямс больше не выглядел невинным – засосы и пятна синяков от чересчур грубых движений любовника пятнали его тело. Губы припухли, на запястьях остались следы от связывания, на шее почти живого места не было.

Это больше не был ангел. Обычный человек, вполне себе интересный, но утративший то неповторимое очарование невинности, что так привлекало Франциска. Поэтому, когда Мэтти проснулся и привычно потянулся за поцелуем, француз отстранился:

\- Тебе пора идти.

\- Что? – голубые глаза изумленно расширились, словно мальчик даже и не думал о таком варианте. Бонфуа досадливо посетовал про себя – вот, мол, сейчас начнется истерика – ты же говорил, что любишь, и прочее.

Но Уильямс, словно поняв что-то, лишь тихо поднялся, стараясь не расплакаться. Его просто использовали и выбросили, даже не потрудившись провести до двери. Джинсы так и валялись на кухне, с засохшим пятном от чая – они напрочь забыли об этом. Паренек, стараясь сдержаться, оделся.

Отвратительное чувство грязи и использованности – было страшно горько и больно, от того, что с ним так обошлись. И как же жить дальше? Как, если губы, только недавно шептавшие признания в любви и доставлявшие ему столько удовольствия, сейчас холодно приказали ему уйти?

Мальчик вышел за дверь и даже сдержался, пока не вышел на улицу из подъезда. Потом он просто добрел до ближайшей лавочки и бессильно упал на нее, рыдая.

 

День складывался просто прекрасно – настолько, что Франциск едва ли не пел от счастья. Только сегодня с ним провела ночь очень красивая, а главное – умелая девушка, сейчас он готов был воспарить на небеса от удовольствия. Наутро они корректно расстались, пожелав удачи друг другу – и это тоже было частью отличного начала дня, потому что Бонфуа терпеть не мог все эти утренние истерики и просьбы остаться/жениться/ответить взаимностью на любовь. Мэтти давно был забыт – прошло уже примерно три месяца с тех пор, как он встретил ангела.

Сиськи. Опять эти чудесные сиськи. Девчонка с короткими светлыми волосами прошла просто перед ним, покачивая своими огромными буферами и Франц окончательно поверил, что день удался. Чуть дальше пройтись – а ведь он думал, что потерял их! Точно, в тот самый вечер, когда он встретил Мэтти, он потерял эту девушку и думал, что они уже никогда не встретятся! Бог сегодня явно благоволит к нему!

Мужчина неспешно пошел за девушкой, стараясь не утратить ее из виду – поздней осенью вечерело рано, но все же отвлекся на секунду. Узнавание мелькнуло яркой вспышкой, обдав внутренности неприятным ощущением.

В соседнем переулке стоял Мэтти. Похудевший, в слишком легкой одежде, с потухшими глазами. Сейчас он опускался на колени перед каким-то парнем, пользуясь полумраком переулка и явно намереваясь отсосать тому за деньги.

Что же, конечная станция падения не всегда так хороша, как говорят в рекламе.

\- Простите, но что делает такая очаровательная девушка сегодня вечером?


End file.
